


Aftermath

by heatherchandlersimp



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Violence, And Mommy Issues, But he's not obsessed with Veronica, Explain a bit, Heather Chandler has Daddy Issues, Heather Chandler-Centric, Heather Kills Everyone, If you've read my other heathers fic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's more or so Neglect esc, Jason "J. D." Dean has Issues, Murder aftermath, Murder isn't described, POV Heather Chandler, Song: The Ballad Of Sara Berry, Violence isn't THAT graphic but I still, based on the ballad of sara berry, but - Freeform, or saw said animatic, you get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: She doesn't regret it as much as she thought she would.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Jason "J. D." Dean, Slightly Implied Heather Chandler/Jason "J. D." Dean
Kudos: 9





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Heather Chandler](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744546) by Cipherdoodles. 



> a different take on the ending of how i wrote my last one but it isnt different at all  
> its just how i would write it now
> 
> //possible tw  
> i dont go into that much detail but if your uncomfy with violence in any way i do not recommend being here.  
> mentions of yelling/child abuse in a way aswell

Heather stared at her hands.

She could hear the screams of former classmates, even friends while staring at her blood-stained gloves.

They used to be so pretty. Her father would've hated to see her like this. Would have yelled about how it was not lady like and how it was so unfitting for her and make her get ready.

She didn't know how to feel looking at the blood stained hands. 

She had a feeling, but couldn't quite tell what it meant. She figured it was guilt at first, but looking at the man driving the car next to her didn't make her feel guilty. Looking at the blood-stained bottom of her dress and her shoes didn't make her feel guilty. Looking at her fathers messages she left unread and unanswered definitely did not make her feel guilty.

So, she didn't know what she was feeling. She couldn't tell if it was maybe a sense of feeling bad for those who died, but that was the one she knew was probably wrong. They all voted for that BITCH. Not her. They deserved it.

But did they really? 

She didn't have time to think about that now. All that mattered was that she was the queen now. Nobody else. Just her. She's the queen.

This was a win for her. 

But, she still didn't know how to feel looking at her blood stained hands. Since she only felt adrenaline in the moment of doing it, she didn't know how to feel anymore. Since the adrenaline had died down she had just been in a state of confusion. The confusion had gotten worse when Jason Dean had grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the cops aiming at her, trying to either kill or detain. 

She knew the man driving the car was sneaking glances at her. She just sat there. She didn't have plans to kill him, at least not yet. He must've been looking to see if she had been having any reaction, or something of the sort. 

She just kept staring at her hands for the majority of the ride. 

She would work this out another time.

**Author's Note:**

> oof.  
> just oof heather.  
> go watch the animatic if you haven't seen it yet-


End file.
